


Working Together

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Earl work very well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

Marcus smiled, biting down on the end of his cigar. He hummed to himself, removing it from his lips briefly to blow the smoke out of his mouth. “You two…are like…the greatest things to ever like…enter my life. Or something like that. Whatever.”

Jake and Earl laughed at Marcus’ less than stellar communication skills. The pair were kneeling between the naked Erika’s legs, as naked as him. Jake wore a pearl colored posture collar, offsetting Earl’s own silver one. A short leash was attached to both, keeping them close together. Their arms were kept in tight binders, forcing them to use their mouths only.

Jake hummed, tossing his head back to get his hair out of his eyes before leaning forward. He mouthed the side of Marcus’ shaft, opening his eyes lazily to glance at Earl. He smiled, tilting his head a little.

Earl took the personal assistant’s hint. He shifted a little closer and smiled as he mimicked his gestures on the other side. He moaned against the warm flesh, running his tongue over it at the same time Jake did.

"Oh wow…" Marcus moaned. He gripped the arms of his chair, rolling his hips forward between the pair. "Fuck!"

The pair moved up towards Marcus’ head. Their lips met and Earl blushed, opening his eyes. Jake smiled and sat back, nuzzling Earl before kissing him again. The redhead slowly started to warm up and soon the pair were moaning against each other’s lips, nipping and kissing.

"Damn…I think I like this better," Marcus muttered, smiling as he resumed smoking to watch.


End file.
